Loneliness
by EALM528
Summary: Luffy has arrived to a new island and ready to fight whoever changed his nakama. Huh? He arrived without a crew? He's talking, but to who? He looks like he hasn't slept in days. LuffyAngst, no pairings, rating will go up for violence.
1. Just this once

_One Piece and all it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

Sunny morning, active breakfast, a couple of fights in the galley… It was all the Strawhats could wish for, especially after declaring war to the Government and having been revealed an astonishing truth about their captain and meeting with horrifying creatures and scary zombies in a Shichibukai's ship. It was actually a great blessing to have such a normal day. Their type of normal, anyways.

"WOW! REALLY?" was heard across the deck.

"YES! And then I grabbed his tail with my special gloves and lifted it! It weighted about 4 tons!"

"AWSOME, USSOP!"

"He he, isn't it? Then I threw it away from my island and it never came back!" finished the story the young sharpshooter.

"Hooray!" Said both Luffy and Chopper, who had been listening to Ussop's story about a giant eel that wanted to fry everyone in his village and then him figuring out that his rubber gloves for the dishes were the only way to touch the sea monster.

At that moment, Sanji got out of the galley and went to look for the girls, who were in the Aquarium Bar. Luffy noticed this and paid close attention to the cook. When he saw the girls coming from downstairs followed by a love-sick chef his suspicions were confirmed.

He had sniffed the food from afar for a long time now but he never knew when it was ready, and since Sanji said that this food had to be in silence and that he would ruin it if he had entered the kitchen, he waited patiently for the food to be ready. And that time was now.

"Sanji?" called the captain.

Sanji turned around to his captain but didn't say anything. Both men stared each other for awhile. Sanji had already realized what Luffy wanted since he called him. In fact, he had a shiver through his spine when that endless stomach monster called him. Sanji just hoped that Luffy hadn't noticed that the food was actually ready.

After some time of silence, Sanji noticed that Luffy wasn't the only one watching him. The rest of the crew, even Nami and Robin who were in front of the galley door, were watching, turning from the captain to the cook and back again, over and over. But Luffy just kept staring at him, like he hadn't noticed.

Then happened what he feared. A small smile revealed the teeth behind it and slowly it transformed into a huge grin on the younger one's face. After what seemed like a second, a black flash of color was racing a red one to the galley door, the black one being faster and meeting his leg with the once red flash's face. Luffy went flying to the mast and collided with it on his back, and then he fell to the grassy deck, staying there with a huge bulge on his forehead still fuming.

"Luffy!" Yelled the cook, " this meal is small since it's so hard to make so you'll enter the galley after everyone finished the main dish and are ready for dessert! Did I make myself clear? No entering the galley until I say so!"

With that, the captain rose a bit to see in front of him.

"But Sanji! I've been smelling it for hours now! Almost all day! I want to eat!"

"I'll give you a simple dish before you can enter."

"But-!"

"No buts! I'll make sure there's some left for you."

Luffy pouted at this. He couldn't argue anymore, all he wanted was to taste that food that smelled so well. He could wait longer.

"But I want to be with you, guys!"

"Just this meal, Luffy. Just this once," Said Sanji in a lower tone, finishing the argument even though he knew the other one might not let it go. After a while, Luffy nodded and so agreed to wait, as long as it was just this time.

".. Fine," Luffy said before he changed to a sitting position

* * *

"Luffy!"

"Hm? Oh, Sanji! Can I come in yet?" said Luffy while popping out of the Crow's Nest roof.

"Not really, no," replied Sanji while Luffy jumped towards the deck. "I just came here to give you a snack so you don't starve."

"Oh, thanks Sanji!" He grabbed the plate that Sanji had on his hand and ate the sandwich in it. "Ey, anji, ow muhh ime befoe eweyoe fihies-"

"Damn it, Luffy, eat _then _speak!" After that, Luffy swallowed it whole.

"Sorry, Sanji. I was asking you how much time before everyone finishes the special food."

Before Sanji could answer, the galley's door opened and revealed Brook behind it. Both men faced the white bones at the door.

"Ah! Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"It's fine Brook, what is it?" asked Sanji.

"Luffy-san, everyone has finished, the food is ready for you on the table."

And so, the red flash was seen again and headed through the door, almost making the skeleton fall. Brook went back in followed by Sanji. The room started to feel more cheerful once their captain was in it.

* * *

After that great meal, nothing would annoy them that day; even Zoro was in a great mood. The day was slowly ending and the sea was calm. Nami had announced that they would drop anchor all afternoon and set sail once the wind blew stronger. Now everyone was getting ready to sleep. The boys had said their good nights to the girls, especially Sanji, who accompanied both women to their door's quarters and then headed to the Crows Nest to take his turn on watch.

In the men's quarters, everyone was in their bunks, making themselves comfy with their blankets. The silence reigned the room once everyone was waiting their consciousness to fall, a silence a bit uncomfortable.

"Good night everyone," said Luffy. And a choir of 'Good night' answered him. After that, silence was the only thing that was heard, but this one was relaxing and soothing. It helped everyone to fall asleep. Luffy smiled in the darkness, he wasn't sure if anyone else smiled too, but he knew that they were pleased. Soon, everyone was sleeping.

Though, no matter how quiet the ship was, it was never completely hushed. The breathing of each and every crew member was heard if you paid close attention. But this night's quietness was even more… quiet.

Every night there was a symphony of sorts, where each and every breathing sound of each person synchronized. But this time, there was something missing. Yet no one has noticed.

* * *

_First complete chapter I've ever made. Quite neutral, nothing plot-wise happening here, just to set a mood. Also, I ended this here no thanks to writing block. I hope you enjoy this! I don´t know when the next chapter is gonna be up. At least I don't have many readers yet, yay! One more thing, I'm bad at fic and chapter titles. Feel free to correct me in any mistakes I've made._


	2. Mysterious disappearance

To resume our little not-well-planned story, we'll resume the past chapter on the same night, but somewhere else, still on the ship, but not completely.

The captain of the Strawhat pirates was sitting on the ship's swing, enjoying the continuous journey towards his and his crewmate's dreams. Marines were tailing them quickly, but he wasn't worried, just one of his crewmates would be enough and he didn't like to steal any of his friend's desired battles.

When he saw Zoro and Franky getting ready to fight, the marine's opponents were decided. Luffy stood up and headed to the galley. When he entered, he saw Sanji cooking, like always. Wait, not like always. The chef his usual suit and a pink apron from the Doskoi Panda brand or maybe a Dosko1 Panda brand that nobody noticed, but he was wearing something extra. He was wearing a small shiny crown.

Instead of asking for meat as he was entering the galley, he stared at his cook for a while before snapping out of it. But once he asked for meat,

"Sure, Luffy. I was actually thinking on a recipe I heard once."

"Oh great! When will it be rea-?"

"First, you put cow tail meat on a big pot with water for about 30 minutes with half an onion andgarlicand a bay leaf." Said Sanji not from memory but just analyzing the ingredients the food consisted in. "After that you put the previously cleaned beans to the pot, when they're about to be ready you add salt. After that you add the hominy and-"

"Uhh, Sanji," said Luffy, really enjoying Sanji's excitement on a new recipe, but really not understanding anything. "I know how you could tell me all that without words!"

"Huh? How?" asked Sanji while turning to look at his captain.

"Well, you could get to it, or write it so you don't forget. We'll all understand how good it is once we taste it, don't you think?" replied Luffy, ending his statement with a grin. After a while staring at Luffy, Sanji smiled and sighed. He would sometimes forget Luffy was a blockhead that enjoyed tasting food more than hearing about it.

"Alright Luffy, It'll be ready in two to three hours."

"AAHH?" Luffy's jaw touched the floor. "I'm sorry Sanji! I'll hear the recipe!"

"It's not that! Beans barely take a hell of time to be ready by themselves! Now with meat and nixtamal it will add up!" yelled Sanji at the boy. "Now get out of here or you'll suffer because of the smell and I don't want you whining here!"

With that, Luffy left the galley, slowly though and with his head down. When he opened the door, a bright white light entered the room and…

* * *

Once Luffy opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't actually leaving the galley but he was leaving his dream. Luffy sat on his bunk bed and saw that everyone had left already. He must've had a really heavy dream.

He jumped off of his bed, got dressed quickly and headed out the boy's quarters. When he got to the deck, he saw his friends talking in a circle, almost whispering, nobody had noticed he was there.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Luffy said with a grin. He saw everybody shiver before turning to see him.

"L-Luffy! You're up!" said Chopper, sweating.

"Hi Chopper!" Luffy lifted the little reindeer and hugged it. "So, what's for breakfast?" he said as he looked at everybody else.

He had noticed that Sanji wasn't in the group but figured he was in the kitchen. But when he mentioned breakfast, everyone acted as if they hadn't heard him and looked anywhere else but him, which looked rather silly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Luffy, the smile never leaving his face. Everyone looked nervous to even try to answer that last question. Luffy looked ateach and everyone of them waiting for anyone to answer.

"Oh, Luffy" started Nami. "We've looked everywhere. We really have!"

The silence took over again, leaving Nami's words in the air before she faced the grass with a hand over her elbow. Luffy's smile had faded and on it's place left a blank stare that meant that he was trying to understand what Nami had said.

After a while of thinking, he thought he understood and carried Chopper with one arm while the other one lifted its way to his head. Once he touched the edge of his hat, he sighed in relief, bringing him to try to understand Nami again.

"Is something lost?"

"Luffy," said a voice next to him, he turned to see Chopper with a worried expression, "breakfast isn't ready, and the kitchen is empty."

"And the rest of the ship is too," finished Franky.

With that, Luffy's brain gears started turning, starting in a slow motion and getting faster by the second. Chopper jumped off of his arms and retuned with the rest of the crew, hiding behind Ussop. Luffy stared in front of him for a while and looked as if he was looking at his crew, but he was just staring, thinking.

"W-where's…" Luffy finally said, hesitating, "Where's Sanji?"

He saw as some of his crew just stared him and then cried or sobbed, some looked at the grass under them, some just closed their eyes, not bearing to see their friend's reactions. Luffy didn't stop staring. Not until he raced and barged into the kitchen which was lifeless. He then ran to the bathroom, knocking first, and then opening the door abruptly. Nothing.

Luffy checked the whole ship, even the women's quarters, looking for his chef who was nowhere to be seen. He passed in front of his crew that was in an even worse mood than when he left them, some of them crying silently not wanting to see Luffy's desperation.

Once Luffy finished on looking around the whole ship, he began to search all over it again. Once his crew knew he was searching again, Ussop held him from his shoulders when Luffy passed in front of them. They both stared at each other for a while before Luffy spoke.

"What happened?" his voice was shivering and sounded cracked.

"We don't know," Ussop replied "we really don't know."

"When I was about to take my turn on watch after him last night" said Franky "I went to the Crows nest and he wasn't there." Franky had trails of dry tears all over his face. "After that, I went to look for him, but he was nowhere."

"That's when Franky began to wake everyone up," said Chopper.

"I even searched the water we're anchored in," said Zoro, Luffy noticed he actually wasn't completely dry and that he had a towel in his hand. "He wasn't there either."

"Luffy," sobbed Nami trying to calm her eyes from pouring "what should we do?"

Luffy did not respond. He couldn't, he had actually mysteriously lost a nakama.

* * *

_Ok, it's plot-wise now. Hope this goes good. __Feel free to correct me in any mistakes I've made. __   
_


	3. Awkwardness starting

Luffy had not moved from his spot, he had just sat down and nobody could move him from there. He stayed on deck the rest of the day, facing down and having his face hidden by his everlasting hat. But who had the right to tell him not to? Every time he had lost a friend he had got them back by fighting for them. But there was no one to blame, no one to fight to get Sanji back. There was nothing to do.

"Here, Luffy," said Chopper coming from behind him and placing a large plate in front of him "Nami and Robin made food. There's a lot more if you want some."

Luffy lifted his head just a bit, not enough to reveal his eyes and reached out the plate but not the fork. He straightened up and faced upwards and then he emptied his plate on his mouth. Then he faced down again and recovered his first position and left the plate where Chopper had left it. Chopper was staring at him, trying to find a way to cheer him up, or to at least get him to talk.

"Well, your appetite is as good as ever!" he joked. But Luffy didn't move. "Luffy? Luffy, please move," nothing. Chopper sat down, "Luffy? Could you at least tell me what you're thin-" and he was cut off.

Luffy had moved his arms out to reach him, leaning towards him and not using his devil fruit powers. Once he got Chopper's little shoulders, he lifted the reindeer and embraced him in a tight hug. Chopper was surprised when he heard a noise, a sob. Luffy was crying.

"Ch-Chopper..." he said between sobs. "Thanks for the food." He hugged tighter, but Chopper didn't complain, Luffy needed this.

The galley needed a lift. Everyone behaved different and the atmosphere was tense. When Chopper walked in, nobody lifted their heads from their plates, not until they saw from the corner of their eyes that Luffy was behind him. Chopper went too the seat he had left before he went to give Luffy his food and resumed his meal. Luffy went to the kitchen and served himself more food on the plate Chopper had given him.

"Stop trying to make me and Robin feel better," started Nami while looking what Luffy was doing from her seat at the other side of the room and received all of the crew's gazes, "we know you're hungry, so take the whole pot."

After that, everybody looked at Luffy's back and waited for a response. Luffy had paused all his actions for a few seconds. After a while, he put the plate in his mouth and took the pot from it's handles. The pot wasn't actually full, it was about half empty, but even Ussop wouldn't be able to lift it easily. He went around the bar and got to the table, but instead of leaving the pot in the middle of the table he left it right in front of his spot on the table, at the far end. He filled his plate and swallowed the soup whole, it was already cooled down, he refilled his plate over and over and seemed that he would never end if the pot was bottomless. Maybe it's because his stomach is bottomless. Once they all heard the pot's large spoon hit nothing but metal, they knew Luffy had finished.

"Luffy," started Ussop, "what do we do now?"

There was a moment of silence which no one dared disrupt.

"We'll stay here," answered Luffy. "I'll take watch."

Normally, in extra dangerous situations, it was Robin who took watch because of her powers. Seeing that Luffy wanted to take watch now, it could only mean that he suspected that Sanji taking watch last night had something to do with his disappearance. Nami turned to Robin, to wait for her response.

"It's alright, he can take watch," said Robin.

"Just don't raid the kitchen," added Ussop.

"I won't, don't worry."

"I'll relieve you once the sun rises," added Robin. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, thanks Robin," answered Luffy with a weak smile.

"Make sure the ship is intact once morning comes, Mugiwara," said Franky.

"I'm sure it will, Franky, I'll protect it with my life!" Said Luffy with a grin in his face, but that grin wasn't complete.

After seeing that Luffy was at least a bit cheered up, one by one, the strawhats left the galley to go to their daily chores. But no matter how they all wanted to hide it, to act brave, everyone was worried. Luffy was the last one to leave the galley. The wind was blowing calmly, it was a nice day for sailing, but Sunny would not move. The strawhats would wait on those waters for an answer. Maybe Sanji had his reasons why he left, but maybe he was taken by force, but why him? Luffy wanted to see what happened that night while he is on watch. He went to the men's quarters and laid on the couch, he would need to be fully awake that night.

When Luffy woke up, the sun was setting; it was almost time to go to bed. Just as the night before, the boys said goodnight to the girls and in their respective quarters, they said their goodnights to each other as Luffy left the men's quarters. The wind was as calm as it had been all day, just colder. Luffy climbed to the Crow's Nest and sat near the window. He saw the stars blink at him from across the sky.

Night Watch was always calm and soothing; one of the best times to sort someone's thoughts.

* * *

Robin woke up right before the sun rise, which meant that her inner clock was perfect. She went to get some clothes to change. As an assassin, she was a master of silence, so Nami didn't even stir. The air was fresh and thankfully not as chilly as normal mornings would be. She headed to the Crow's Nest, ready to take her turn and let Luffy rest, she opened the door and saw it empty, or at least empty of life.

"Luffy?" She called out, just to make sure.

After waiting for a couple of seconds and not getting a response, she went back from where she had come. Once on the deck she called out for Luffy again. She used her powers to summon various eyes throughout the ship, the one she summoned inside the galley saw light in it. She made all the eyes disappear and headed that way.

Once she opened the door she confirmed what she had seen, the lights were on and once she heard movement it was obvious that Luffy was there, since Sanji was… gone. She entered the room completely and saw Luffy in the kitchen, what made this strange is that he wasn't in front of the fridge.

"Luffy?" She called once more, but Luffy didn't respond, he had his back to her and was practically hiding what he was doing. Robin passed the bar and entered the kitchen and saw that Luffy was… making breakfast? Pancakes and waffles with raisins and blueberries and some cherries and strawberries to accompany them, to be exact.

"Luffy? Are you alright?" She said as she walked closer to him. Still no response. He had a distant gaze into the food, his soul and body might've been right there in front of Robin, but his mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away.

Robin put her hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him away from the food and get his attention, but even if she pulled his torso away, his arms had stretched towards the food and resumed cooking, his neck also turned in an unnatural way to keep facing the food. Once she let go his body bounced to the place it was in the beginning, his legs had also stretched and didn't move his feet.

"Please, Luffy, what's wrong?"

She waited, and still nothing. She reached his wrists and tried to pull them away from their work, but she knew Luffy was strong and he resisted, she had succeeded slightly but his arms went back in place.

"I don't think I have to tell you, but stay here." With that said she left the galley and headed back on deck, the sun was finally rising. She summoned arms around everybody's bunks and Nami's bed and woke them up. Once she knew they had woken up she signaled them to get outside and so they did.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Nami after a yawn. "I don't see the ship under attack nor a storm coming."

"Luffy wasn't in the boy's quarters, where is he?" asked Ussop.

"That's what I wanted to tell you.." answered Robin, but before she could continue she was interrupted by Chopper.

"Don't tell me he disappeared too!" he said as tears began to form.

"No, that's not the case."

"Hey, where's Zoro?" asked Nami.

"He didn't wake up," answered Ussop.

Nobody was surprised, and before Robin could be interrupted again, she established everybody's attention.

"Everybody, it's best you accompany me into the galley."

"What's wrong?" started Franky.

"You'll see soon enough."

Following Robin's suggestion, everybody present followed her into the galley and saw Luffy, still standing and making breakfast.

"He was like that when I came to relieve him from watch," explained Robin. "I tried a couple of times to get his attention but he won't respond. I tried to move him by force but he stretched or got tense and didn't move."

"You think Sanji's disappearance went to his head and affected him?" asked Chopper.

"Let's just hope he can cook well," answered Brook.

"You're awful!" yelled Ussop.

"You said you tried to get his attention but that he didn't respond, even by force?" asked Nami.

"Yes," answered Robin.

"Then, what do we do?" asked Chopper in a worried voice.

"I guess that we wait," said Brook.

With that, Ussop, Franky and Robin sat down around the table without leaving their eyes off of Luffy's back. The rest went to change their clothes or go back to sleep.

* * *

_Ok, writer's block on this one now, so I might go and continue ch.1 of the other one, hooray!_

_I bet you can guess what's happening to Luffy, maybe not.. dunno, I can't read people's minds. EVen less if I don't know them. Haha._

_Feel free to correct me in any mistakes I've made._


	4. Delicious Breakfast

After everyone had seen Luffy in such a state, nobody could go back to sleep, so they just changed clothes and went back to the galley. Zoro had woken up by himself a few minutes later and headed there too. Once he entered and asked what happened to Luffy, everyone explained him what had happened. Everyone had sat around the table, waiting for Luffy to finish with his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat.

After a few minutes, Luffy took the plates and put them on the table in front of their respective owners. He didn't sit down, he just stood there, right next to the bar, watching them.

A monotonous "Mmm..." was heard throughout the galley after everyone had tasted their food.

"This is delicious! No way Luffy could cook this!" exclaimed Chopper, watching his plate in awe.

"Well, apparently he can..." said Zoro before having his second bite.

"Luffy, thanks for the- hey, where are you going?" Ussop had looked at Luffy and found him walking to the door. He stood up from his seat and approached Luffy, putting his hand on Luffy's shoulder. The raven haired captain has his head down, his hat still hiding his eyes.

"Luffy... is something wrong?" Asked Brook from the other end of the room.

"..."

"You should really get some rest, you haven't slept all night," suggested Robin, who was sitting next to Brook.

"...Aa." Luffy croaked as he walked away from Ussop's grasp and into the bone freezing chill of the morning as he opened the door. Ussop stood there, lowering his arm slowly and returned to his seat. Silence reigned over their heads for awhile.

"That was odd..." Said Nami.

"Yeah, Luffy can cook!" exclaimed Franky, resuming his meal.

"No, besides that." said Nami, "Luffy didn't make breakfast for himself… and he looks so calm."

"He might be sleepy, that's all," said Robin. "Or worried..."

Silence reined the room once again, but this one was longer and heavier, only interrupted by whoever dared to while hit their forks too hard on their plates. Thoughts going though everyone's mind in a fast pace.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone's stomach was pleased with the meal, but getting earlier than normal and so abruptly plus their worry for Luffy when they saw him hadn't added up very good, so everyone except Robin went back to bed, the men finding Luffy snoring already in a heavy sleep.

Nami went to her and Robin's room not before brushing her teeth. She loved the taste that stayed on her tongue from the food, but she had to take care of her hygiene. She knew the boys wouldn't, Chopper and Robin would, Brook loved his bones so she guessed he would too.

Once in her bed and covered in sheets, her mind kept wandering, thoughts tangling and changing subject too much too fast until they went from stupid and useless to completely incoherent as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The ship was silent once again; it's type of silence, anyway. Robin was in the Crows Nest, having coffee she just made from a mug. Her eyes were everywhere around the ship, not a single corner of the Sunny left unseen.

There was almost no way for Robin to feel bored, even now she was entertained. She saw as everybody slept in their bed or bunk, and the boy's antics while they were sleeping were enough for her to keep her from falling asleep anytime… along with the coffee.

The sun had risen a long time now, but she knew everyone needed their rest, and even if she knew everyone was worried and asked themselves what had happened to Sanji, she knew Luffy was the most worried. She saw as her captain tossed and turned in his bunk, almost falling from the edge but then tossing to the other side, as if he had known what was happening.

* * *

He knew Sanji had disappeared, yet there he was, cooking so fast he could fly and complimenting Nami on her new clothes as both were inside the galley when Luffy entered. Once again, Sanji was wearing that small crown on his head. Nami though, had a black choker necklace, those that are worn on the low part of the neck above the collarbone. It had a tiny tangerine by the side. She was eating a snack Sanji made especially for her.

They noticed Luffy after a while, paused what they were doing and smiled at him warmly.

"What is it, Luffy?" asked Sanji from behind the bar.

"I just came to see if dinner was done," answered Luffy with a grin.

"Aa… It'll be ready in a couple of minutes," said Sanji

"Great!" he exclaimed before leaving the galley, a blinding light coming through the doorway.

* * *

_Slightly shorter than usual, but for a good reason.. SOMETHING HAPPENS NEXT! DUN DUN DUUUN... or else it wouldn't be a story! Ha ha! *slaped* Fine, bad joke, if it can even be considered a joke. Just here to tell you not to get your hopes up if I leave you in some sort of cliffhanger._

_ Feel free to correct me in any mistakes I've made._


	5. Is she awake yet?

After a good nap of about an hour or two, the strawhats were up and about again. Robin had come down once she saw them waking up, except Luffy and Nami, who were still glued to their sheets. Once Robin got on the grassy deck, she let her extra eyes dissolve, and then she headed to the galley for more coffee and for a book that she had left there the day before.

When she headed back to the deck, she was glad to see everyone just enjoying a normal day. She smiled warmly at everyone, until she saw the glances. Glances directed to the galley door, to the sea, as if looking for something. She frowned at herself as she noticed that she saw everyone else's glances because she had looked those ways too.

The sound of a door opening stopped her train of thought. Luffy had woken up and joined them on the deck. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he took all the oxygen he could. He looked around and saw how nobody had noticed him yet, except for Robin, but that was no surprise as Robin was good at noticing things. He went to her and saw her book, he always how she could read so many books and not get bored, but he guessed that the stories were awesome and maybe even full of adventures. But no story could compare to Ussop's. He smiled at that thought.

"Hey, Robin." He started. "Have all of you been up a long time?"

"No, not much," she answered as she smiled at her captain. "I hope you had a good, short rest."

"Aa, I did!" He said as he grinned. But it didn't last longs since his grinned slowly turned into a sad frown. "Sorry about how I acted earlier, I really don't know what happened to me." He finished with a slight bow of his head.

"You did have us all scared…" She said with an expressionless face, "but as long as you're okay now, then it's nothing to worry about." He bowed down further.

"Sorry I scared you, I just though you would be hungry, it's all." He lifted his head and looked around. "Where's Nami?"

"She's still asleep," she answered. "It won't be long before she wakes up."

"Oh, ok!" He exclaimed with a grin and headed to where Ussop, Chopper and Brook were.

There it was that glance again, but much worse that everyone else's. When he looked around and noticed Nami was missing, he had tensed, his eyes opened wider and his sad and soft frown deepened until it transformed into an angry and slightly scared frown. If he had been looking at her with that face, she would surely paralyze and think her words ten times before mouthing them out.

The day was calm and sunny, a perfect day to relax. After a few hours of reading, Robin stood up and headed to the galley.

"Robin?" Said person turned to where the voice calling for her had come from. It was Chopper. She smiled.

"I'm getting hungry, I bet you are too. I thought I'd make something to eat." She said before she turned back to the galley door and heard their excited cheers before entering.

The day went on without a single interruption. No marines, no islands, no storms. Robin soon finished the day's meal and headed outside.

"Yo, Robin!" called Luffy from the grassy deck with a grin on his face. "Is food ready?"

"Aa, food is ready" answered Robin. As soon as she said that, or even before she finished the sentence, everyone hurried to the galley, sat down and started to admire all the food. Robin had evidently used her powers to make so much food in such short time. Luffy was the first to dig in; but soon he noticed that nobody followed.

"What's wrong, guys?" he asked. "You want me to eat you food?" He fooled around as he stretched his arm menacingly toward Chopper's plate.

"I feel like I shouldn't starts yet," Ussop replied. "Something's missing."

"Luffy's scheduled kick to the head for entering the galley before the women do," said Zoro. "That's what's missing."

"Ah… you're right," said Luffy while he retracted his arm from Chopper.

"Robin," started Chopper. "Is Nami awake yet?"

Robin closed her eyes and after awhile she opened them back. "I don't think so, she's too covered up in her bed, I can't see her and I really don't want to disturb her."

"Then shall we all wake her up?" Asked Brook with a gentle smile on his face… Or so they thought it was, since he had no face.

"Yes! It'll feel more familiar if sister was here with us!" Cheered Franky.

But before anyone could stand up, Luffy was already sprinting to the door. "Luffy?" asked everyone. Then they hurried after him to see what was wrong. They saw him jump the railing and land on the green deck and run up the stairs heading to the women's quarters. Maybe he wanted to wake Nami up himself? No, he would have told them, or he'd be yelling and jumping, not running in such haste.

He slammed the door open and headed to Nami's bed. When they had all reached the door, Luffy was about to lift the covers. His eyes were hidden by his hair and hat.

"Luffy!" Ussop yelled in a whisper. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, Luffy, you can't wake Nami like that!" Chopper whispered.

Luffy ignored Ussop and Chopper's words and lifted the covers. His eyes remained hidden, and so was Nami, the cover's border was still in Luffy's raised hand and no one could see Nami.

Noticing the lack of response from Nami was strange. Luffy still didn't move after awhile.

"Lu-" Chopper started but was cut off.

"Robin. You kept watch on Nami all the time, right?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, is some-" now Brook was cut off.

"Yes, I did. I never let my eyes off the opposite side of the room from our beds," answered Robin.

"Luffy! What's going on?" Ussop screamed. Luffy fell to his backside, letting go of the covers and finally letting everyone see under them. They all stared in shock.

Luffy had his back leaned on the corner of Robin's bed and the wall, his right arm on his knees, his left elbow on his left knee and his hand covering his eyes with only his fingertips touching his face, the palm of his hand facing him. "Nami… Nami isn't here."

* * *

_I just know you all missed me... Nah, I don't think so._

_Anyways; here, have another chapter. *throws it at you* I'm rather busy these days so please bear with me. I have tons of other things to do and that is without counting homework. To make this one I used the SBS special with the Thousand Sunny's blueprints. It's on the One Piece wikia, go look for them.  
_

_Feel free to correct me in any mistakes I've made._


	6. Feeling of Danger

"B-but.. Robin was watching over her! Weren't you, Robin?" asked Chopper frenetically.

"Yes," Robin answered. Not as calm as she looked a few seconds ago. "There is no way she could've left without me knowing."

"Then... how could Nami have just… vanish?" asked Brook.

"There's just no way! Not with Robin and her ability!" exclaimed Ussop.

"Oi, everyone calm down," said Zoro in a low but audible voice. "We should think this through. It's getting obvious that they didn't just leave because they wanted."

"Then… you're suggesting something or someone took the away?" asked Franky.

"It's possible, considering that we're in the Grand Line." Replied Zoro with his arms crossed, while closing his eyes.

As everyone began thinking the possibilities, leading to a shrieking Chopper and Ussop at the weird ideas that came to their minds. It was then when they noticed that Luffy had not said a thing. He had kept the position he had and didn't move a muscle. What the crew didn't see were his eyes. His eyes were as wide open as plates. Having the thought that someone or something was indeed taking them away was tempting. Having at least a tiny possibility of getting them back, he was good at pushing small chances to the limit and, of course, he would try it this time.

He stood up and headed to the door. "Let's all eat first," he started. "Then we can see what we can do," and he headed outside. Everyone followed soon after.

After finishing the food, used to not letting a single grain of rice to waste, Zoro and Ussop were to wash the dishes, Robin went to the library, Chopper to the Infirmary, Franky to design some more weapons, Brook went to the observation room's roof to play a soothing melody with his violin. Luffy was the last one to leave the galley, being tempted to get something from the fridge until Zoro and Ussop stopped him.

"Aww.. Come on guys! I'm still hungry!"

"No Luffy! You'll have to live with that hunger. Without Sanji and Nami here, it'll be harder to keep everyone healthy. We don't know as much as they do." said Zoro.

By the mention of those names, Luffy looked at the fridge unlocked, thanks to Robin, and then he looked to the ground.

"Fine..." he said as he stood up and left. Once he got out, he felt a chill down his spine. "What the?" he heard Brook's violin. 'What a nice song' he thought. He felt a chill again. 'But it's not even cold!' He looked up at the sky, not a single cloud. 'I feel bad.'

He stretched his arm up at the foremast and began climbing to the top, past the Crow's Nest. 'This is bad… but why?' He jumped down and ran to the anchor. 'I don't really think I should do this.' He began pulling the paw-shaped anchor up. Once it was next to the Sunny's lion head he went out to deck again and furled the sails. The ship began shaking by the wind and waves that pushed the ship and everyone got surprised in whatever part of the ship they were. They all got out to deck and found Luffy at the wheel.

"Luffy? What's going on? Why are we sailing?" asked Chopper, approaching the captain. Luffy just lifted his arm and pointed a single, small and lonely cloud in the sky, the only one at view.

"I have a really, REALLY bad feeling about that cloud."

"What do you mean? It's the only cloud in the sky! There can't be anything bad about it." said Franky. Then, Luffy stirred the wheel hard to the left, so abruptly, they lost their balance for a second.

"Luffy! Tell us what's going on!" shouted Zoro as he went to Luffy and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from the wheel.

"let go of me, Zoro! There's a huge storm coming! Maybe even a cyclone!" he said as he stretched both his arms to not let go of the wheel.

"What storm? There's no such thing nearing us!" said Ussop when, all of a sudden, a loud thunder was heard. The sky had turned heavily cloudy as they were arguing. Zoro, to his surprise, let go of Luffy and Luffy proceeded on stirring even harder to the left.

"Everyone! We can't let the sails catch that storm's wind, I furled them to escape but now is too late!" said Luffy, eyeing them from the corner of his eye. "Unfurl the sails! Hurry!"

Everyone, not fully over the surprise, ran to do the routine, unfurling the sails in a storm wasn't an easy task. It soon began to rain heavily. The waves grew to monstrous sizes and even with the sails fully unfurled the winds and waves still pushed the ship towards the storm.

"Mugiwara! Shouldn't we use Coup de Burst?" screamed Franky, trying to make himself clear above all the thunder.

"Not yet!"

"What?" screamed Brook, struggling to not get blown away. "Why not?"

"The current isn't right!" answered Luffy. "It'll be a waste if we use it now!"

Those who heard stood perplexed, when did Luffy learn to navigate? Wasn't Nami the only navigator around? Zoro remembered back to they day they met, when they were finally sailing in their small roe boat, that Luffy told him that he didn't know a thing about navigation and that he would always just drift around, waiting to see where the sea took him.

"We'll use it, but later, go prepare the barrels Franky!" ordered Luffy. Franky was kicked out of his thoughts as he went to fulfill the task given. The rest continued to struggle to keep everything in place, tying up the stuff inside the ship.

"There!" said Luffy after a moment. He stirred gently to the right.

"Woah, Luffy! That's the cyclone you're directing us at!" yelled Ussop over the storm. But Luffy didn't hear him as he was setting the Dock System to the number # and pulled the lever.

At the bottom of the ship, Franky had already prepared the barrels for the shaker. He got surprised when the machine began working. "About time." He said and he went to deck. When he got there, the ship began soaring into the sky, but at a direction he wouldn't imagine.

"AAHH! Mugiwara, what's wrong with you? That's the cyclone! The cyclone!" he screamed frenetically.

"I know, you just trust me," with those words, Franky didn't reply. He looked up and saw the storm getting closer and closer. But what happened later was completely unexpected.

The ship wasn't directed directly to the storm, just to its edge. The ship finally reached it when the wind blew stronger, to the direction they were going to, pushing them further and away from the storm, even with the sails unfurled. The cyclone was far behind a few seconds later.

Still shivering and not over the scare they received, Ussop and Chopper let go of the mast and approached Luffy. Luffy fell down to his knees starting to pant still grabbing the wheel.

"That was… scary," he sighed.

"Woah! That was awesome, Luffy!" praised Chopper.

"How was that even possible..." said Ussop.

"That.. That was crazy, Mugiwara!" yelled Franky, still looking back at the long gone nightmare of a storm.

"Yohoho! I can't stop trembling to the bone! Although…" you know the rest.

Zoro had reached the wheel and stood with his arms crossed next to Luffy.

"Ooi, captain, where did you learn such a trick?" he asked in a low voice so only him and Luffy would hear.

"…uhh, I don't know… I just did it," he replied, still on his knees, his head hanging from his shoulders. "I didn't even want to do it but this… feeling of danger felt too strong."

Zoro didn't look at him, as he was making sure that every eye that looked at their way would notice that they were talking privately, looking to the other side of the ship.

"A feeling of danger…" he repeated. "That still doesn't explain how you were able to read the sea and wind currents, if that's what you were do-"

"Hey, Luffy! Should we furl the sails now?" 'Stupid long-nose,' Zoro thought.

"Aa!" 'Damn you, Luffy.'

Zoro had lost the boy's short span of attention. Oh well, he'll talk to him later.

* * *

_Hmm.. I'm not sure if I like this one.. Ah, I don't like the beginning, that's it. Yep. Anyway NEW CHAPTER! HOORAH! How was everyone's Spring Break? I loved mine, best Spring Break ever along with last year (I re-read One Piece xD )._

_As always, feel free to correct me on any mistakes I've made. Though I know you're too lazy to._


End file.
